The Troubles of puberty
by alfredxjones
Summary: Alfred is learning the hard way how people grow up. AU rated M for a reason


Hello Again! or maybe you are a new comer, Da? well either way~

THIS IS ANOTHER OF MY 3AM FF's I WROTE ON MY WII! XD i had gone to a coffee house and came home after 5 cups of coffee (3 there 2 at home) then After awhile wrote this~

Summary: Alfred is learning the hard way how people grow up. AU rated M for a reason

Reviews and rates = happy alfred~

* * *

Alfred and Mathew had entered their house, tired from their walk home from school. But at least it was Friday right? For the elder blonde it either meant a weekend full of excitement or perhaps he'd get lucky and get some hot sex. But for the shyer of the two it really didn't mean anything. Well he'd probably sit on Photo bucket looking at images while IMing with Ivan.

Both boys looked for their fatherly figure, both not in shock when not finding the male. Both boys knew they were adopted. But they both loved their father. Mathew showing his love with good grades and behavior. Alfred expressing his love by... Partying, getting drunk, probably having unprotected sex and making the poor older man stomp his feet and yell.

"Hey Alfred do you have your math text book?" the purple eyed boy asked, adjusting his glasses.

"...Math... book? We have a math book?" Alfred answered not to Mathew's surprise but much to his annoyance.

"Never mind." he answered his brothers stupid gaze and swiftly made it too his room. Perfect he thought, now al will be distracted for awhile. He slid out his shiny silver laptop, opening his tab on photo bucket. His eyes staring greedily at its contents.

Mathew.... was Gay. Not open, definitely in the closet. Mathew often wondered if that was ok or why he felt that way, but after a year he stopped asking. Clicking the next arrow his eyes were presented with new images of nude attractive men participating in activities that made women squeal. Matt was definitely hard from just looking. But he found it harder to focus and shut down. He was so confused. He stared down at his body embarrassedly. Sure he liked men but.... it didn't explain why he fell for his brother. Alfred was too dense but matt used every opportunity he got to stare at his brothers smoking hot ass, or get lost in those deep blue eyes.

Matt started rubbing himself through his jeans self consciously, head full of images of his brother... Mmm Topless al... When there was a knock at the door loud enough to wake matt of his trance.

"Matt, Its dinner' his fathers voice rang from the other side of the door. Matt nodded, though he knew it couldn't be seen and swallowed hard.

"Thank you daddy, I ... I'll, be down soon" he tried to keep his voice steady. Oh if he could only just cum and go out to his father's failed attempt at dinner. Both frustrated the boy.

"Mattie-cakes~" a voice sang the hall.

Fuck. Alfred was coming.

"W-what Al?" he asked softly trying not to sound annoyed or out of breath.

"Can I come in?" the older brother chirped.

"N-no..." matt started to panic.

"Why? Touching yourself or something?" Alfred joked.

"O-if course not!" he hissed. His back arched from the feeling on his hand teasing the sensitive skin. Alfred opened the door. He saw a flushed matt, one hand down his pants, slouched at an odd angle on his bed. "Al! I told you not to come in!" matt said, near tears. Alfred just closed the door and before Mathew knew it his back was against the mattress and Alfred was on top of him.

No words were exchanged. It was almost telepathic. Matt removed his hand from behind the denim fabric and stared up at all, a serous face had replaced the goofy one. One of al's hands slid under his waistband and began to stroke his brother. Matt let out a muffled moan, Alfred started sucking on his neck, growing an erection of his own. Matt's face was red as an apple, his hips arching up into Alfred's skilled hand.

The two looked at each other. And with a nod, they striped down. Matt wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. Alfred picked up his discarded jeans, finding a small bottle in the pocket, and tossed them aside.

Alfred coated 3 fingers and locked eyes with matt.

"This is going to feel a little weird ok?" Alfred stated, matt nodded as he felt the first digit slip in. it wasn't... a pleasant feeling at first, and his face showed it. Alfred kept poking around till he earned a moan. "There?" he asked, receiving a couple nods. He slipped a second finger in, scissoring the boy. And soon a 3 finger joined. Matt tried moving with the digits, feeling his stomach tighten. He inhaled sharply and the fingers were pulled out. Matt whined, feeling empty. But not for long as he felt Alfred thrust in.

"A .... Ahhhh!" Mathew moaned to Alfred's satisfaction. Alfred was so big! Once adjusted Alfred trusted in hard, causing matt to almost choke on the air he was breathing in.

There was a soft click. Both boys looked, al turning his head, matt peaking out from behind Alfred.

Their father Arthur stood there in the opening. Seeing the two boys he swayed softly. He was unsure of what to do. Biting his lip he stepped back and closed the door. Oh god were his sons really....

Alfred looked pissed. "Mhn" he grunted, surprising matt by thrusting in hard. Matt griped Alfred's shoulders as he came. Himself and Alfred messy with the sticky substance. The sight of matt brought Alfred over the edge, filling the boy with his hot seeds before he pulled out and stood up. He cleaned the two of them up with a shirt, and dressed both of them.

"Dinner must be cold" Alfred whispered. Matt nodded.

The 3 sat at the dinner table. No one spoke. Matt and Arthur had looks of embarrassment across their flushed faces while Alfred wore a satisfied grin, as he stuffed his face.

"We...Need to talk" Was the only sentence spoken that whole dinner. Both boys nodded and sat across from Arthur on the couch.

"I ... i.... don't know why.... exactly... why that occurred... but it's nothing I want to continue in this house" his voice was quite opposed to his usual yells he'd throw at the elder brother. "Alfred.... I want to speak to you alone...." England demanded. "Matt go to sleep... you look tired" and with that the 3 made separate ways. Al followed Arthur upstairs while mat crawled over to his room.

"Alfred." the older mans voice called. "Sit" Alfred obeyed sitting besides him. "You took his virginity Alfred... Arthur's eyes were full of disappointment.

"And you took mine" Alfred answered, seeing guilt travel across his face.

* * *

OHhhhhh! CLIFF HANGER NEE?!? Is it going to be a happy M rated Not-rushed Smex? or an angsty flash back (which would be angsty smex scene~)

Hopefuly you guys will like... come back for another chapter! ^^; Ehnn... i wouldnt blame you if you dont though~


End file.
